


Dome for Dinner

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BDSM, C137cest, Impact Play, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Violence, dubcon, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty distracts Rick during a business deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dome for Dinner

Morty walked through the front door of his house, flung his backpack absentmindedly on the couch and headed straight for the garage.

“Rick? I’m home from school!”

He opened the door to the garage just as Rick opened a portal with his portal gun. Morty sprinted from the threshold of the door and dove through the portal after Rick just as the portal closed.

Landing face-first on a fuzzy carpet, Morty scrambled to stand up, only to face a mildly pissed-off Rick.

“Wh-wh-what are you doing here Morty?”

“I-I saw you open a portal and just figured—”

“This adventure is invite only, _Morty_ ,” Rick snapped.

Morty for the first time noticed what Rick was wearing: instead of the usual blue shirt, brown trousers and lab coat, Rick was dressed immaculately in a navy blue suit and a crisp white shirt with the first two buttons undone. The suit hugged Rick’s narrow form with sharp, clean, tailored lines and Morty found himself swallowing hard at the sight of his usually-messy grandfather dressed so… _hot._

“Well –euughh- you’re already here so let’s go, I can’t be late.” Rick grabbed Morty by the shoulder, and pushed him along in front of him. The portal had taken them to a gorgeous restaurant, filled with tables covered in white linen, with strange plates of weird food, and aliens everywhere. The place certainly looked fancy.

“Late for what, Rick?”

“A meeting with a ruthless Spuriilan mob boss.”

“A-a-a mob boss, Rick? Oh jeez, is that safe?”

“Morty, you are more likely to die in a car accident than deal with an inter-dimensional alien criminal.”

“You are?”

“Morty I said _you_. I’m not gonna get killed by a car, Morty.” Rick arrived at a table off in the corner of the restaurant which was already set, complete with lit candles.

“Under he-eeuulchh-re, Morty.” Rick lifted up a corner of the table cloth and gestured underneath the table.

“I have to hide?”

“I was told not to come with guests, but since you decided to stowaway, I’ve gotta –uurp-I’ve gotta improvise. Now get under there!” Rick accompanied this demand with a sharp smack on Morty’s ass to get him going, and Morty retreated underneath the table.

Only a brief minute later, Morty could hear the low, gravely voice of Rick’s dinner companion approach the table.

“Rick Sanchez. A pleasure.”

“Like-euuugh-likewise, Jo. Was it really necessary to bring muscle with you?”

“Oh them? I always keep a couple bodyguards with me; you never know, my dear. Plus, you don’t exactly have a perfect reputation.”

“Since that’s coming from a boss of one of the largest mobs in the galaxy I’ll take—urrp- I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Morty heard them both chuckle good-naturedly above him, before sitting down at the table. Behind him, a pair of muscular legs ending in feet that looked like hooves pushed themselves under the table. And in front of him, Rick’s thin shins rested only a foot from Morty’s seat under the table.

Morty crossed his arms in annoyance. Now he was stuck listening to lame dinner conversation for what could be hours instead of just being home and doing his homework. He was beginning to sincerely regret following Rick through the portal. As he let his gaze wander to the legs of his grandfather, he noticed with a start that Rick’s fly was almost completely unzipped. His suit jacket must have been covering his crotch just enough to prevent Morty from observing it before.

A wicked smile slowly crept across Morty’s face as he silently inched closer until he was seated between Rick’s spread legs, with the open fly directly in front of his face. Slowly, being careful not to actually touch Rick and alert him to what he was doing, Morty inched two fingers up above the fly, and with a quick flick, undid the button. the front of Rick’s slacks immediately sprang open, and Rick’s soft dick encased in black briefs flopped out ever so slightly.

Up above, Morty heard Rick’s speech falter a bit more than usual. He suddenly tried to snap his legs closed, but with Morty sitting in between, he was awkwardly prevented from doing anything other than sitting still with his legs wide open and his dick partially hanging out.

Morty took both his hands and smoothly slid them up Rick’s shins, until his palms were resting on his bony knees. After pausing for a moment, Morty continued to slide his hands slowly along Rick’s inner thighs as his grandfather stuttered more and more in the conversation. When Morty’s hands got to Rick’s crotch, Rick’s hand suddenly darted under the table cloth to push them away. Morty gave the intrusive hand a sharp pinch and he heard Rick grunt in pain as the hand disappeared back above the table.

“Oh my, Rick, are you quite alright?”

“Yeah –uurrp- j-j-j-just an annoying scratch, I’m fine”

Morty was having a hard time keeping from chuckling at how flustered Rick sounded. As Rick’s mob friend started talking again, Morty gently stretched open the front of Rick’s boxer briefs and as if begging to be released, Rick’s flaccid dick easily fell out right in front of Morty’s face. The activity around his crotch made Rick’s cock get harder and harder with each small movement Morty made, and as Morty moved even closer and breathed on the skin, it immediately sprang up; hard as a rock.

Rick’s insistent hand once again intruded on Morty’s motions and he was rewarded with another sharp pinch, and this time, Morty made sure to use his nails. Rick’s hand disappeared once more,  but Morty could feel his grandfather’s legs clenching in vain, trying desperately to close and shield his crotch from any further activity.

Staring in awe at Rick’s dick, Morty licked his lips. Huge, thick, and uncut, small veins ran up and down the length like lightning bolts. Morty wrapped his small, soft hand around the middle of Rick’s shaft and squeezed tightly out of curiosity.

Rick’s entire body shuddered at the touch, and prompted Rick’s friend to once again inquire if he was alright. If he didn’t have to be quiet, Morty would have snorted; Rick wasn’t handling himself very well for someone who often bragged to his grandson about how many aliens he’d banged over the years.

Slowly pumping up and down Rick’s length, Morty nuzzled his face in the corner of Rick’s thigh and crotch and passed his hot wet tongue over Rick’s swollen balls. Rick grunted up above, and coughed a few times, excusing himself for choking on a piece of food.

Morty moved away from his balls, and instead ran his tongue from the base of Rick’s cock all the way to the head, tracing the veins with the tip of his tongue as he went. When he reached the top, Morty wrapped his mouth around the head as he continued to pump the rest of Rick’s length with his hand, feeling the foreskin shift back and forth against his lips.

To his benefit, Rick was handling himself moderately well, although as Morty’s hot little mouth crept further down his cock, it was getting harder and harder to focus on negotiating prices with the mob for a fresh new batch of weapons-grade blue crystal cocaine.

Beneath the table, Morty forced more of Rick’s cock deep into his throat, being careful not to go too far and gag. Once he got as far as he could reach, he began to bob his head up and down, letting saliva dribble down the rest of Rick’s dick, onto his hand so he could jack off his grandfather more smoothly. Growing more confident with the new experience, and intoxicated on the salty, harsh smell and taste of Rick, Morty snaked his hand down to his own crotch where an insistent boner demanded attention.

Picking up the pace, Morty enthusiastically sucked off Rick as he reached into his pants and pulled his own dick out to jack off. Beside his leg, Morty felt Rick’s foot tap him twice, hard, and figuring it was a warning, Morty increased his pace once more, until after a few moments, a hot load of cum suddenly burst forth and completely filled his mouth. A few seconds later, Morty came as well, spilling his cum onto the carpet floor as he swallowed Rick’s load.

Rick up above the table was breathing heavily, but otherwise acting normally. The conversation seemed to be wrapping up, so Morty carefully tucked Rick’s dick back into his boxer briefs, then buttoned and zipped the front of his slacks. 

Morty scooted back, careful to avoid the splash of cum on the carpet floor nearby, and leaned back on his elbows as Rick and the mob boss said their goodbyes.  Morty listened to heavy footsteps walk away behind him, and was just about to poke his head out from under the table cloth to see if it was alright to come out, when Rick’s hand suddenly darted underneath the table, roughly grabbed Morty by the front of his shirt and dragged him out.

Morty was instantly terrified at the look on Rick’s face. It wasn’t exactly angry or even disappointed, it was cold and calculating, and Morty new Rick well enough to understand that the absence of anger with Rick wasn’t necessarily  a good thing.

“Uuerrrp—th-that was pretty ballsy, _Morty_.”

He spat out Morty’s name like it was a curse word, and Morty felt his stomach drop.

“Rick, I-I-I-I-I—”

“Shut up.” Rick pulled out his portal gun, opened a portal, and sauntered through, holding Morty aloft by the front of his shirt.

Back in the garage, Rick dropped Morty unceremoniously on the floor, where Morty quickly backed up, leaning on his hands behind him as he remained seated on the floor.

Rick stripped off his suit jacket, and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Under any other circumstances, Morty would have found those combined movements devastatingly sexy, but at present, he was very, _very_ nervous of Rick.

“Oh man, Rick, d-d-don’t be mad, I—”

“Shut up, Morty, I’m not gonna tell you again.” Rick took a few steps closer so he was almost directly over Morty and narrowed his eyes, “You are in serious trouble, and trust me…you are going to need your voice, so you –euuulchh- you might as well save it.”


End file.
